Decisiones entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: (Historia 1/5) Elizabeth es una chica de 15 años, tiene una vida miserable pero ella hace lo posible para seguir adelante, escribe un libro de cosas que ella desearía pero un día desapareció, ella lo busca por todas partes pero al intentar buscar el libro se encuentra con una sorpresa que no sabía de su vida
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth pero me pueden llamar Eli, tengo 15 años, tengo el pelo negro y largo que llega a mi espalda, ojos marrones y estoy vestida con una blusa y una falda que llega hasta las rodillas, mido 1.52 creo, soy gamer, veo anime y también veo My Little pony si como lo ven soy Pegasister.

Quieren saber ¿cómo es mi vida?, pues se los diré, mi vida es pésima, horrible y todo eso ¿Por qué? Porque toda mi vida era un verdadero infierno, yo lo único que recibía eran maltratos, insultos, etcétera ¿quieren saber por qué? bueno, esto pasó cuando tenía 6 años.

Primeros empecemos con mis padres, mis padres eran cariñosos, bondadosos conmigo, me compraban lo que quisiera, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos, éramos la familia perfecta pero ocurrió un "accidente" de coche, mis padres murieron pero yo Salí con un brazo roto estuve inconsciente 1 semana, cuando me despierto, estaba desorientada hasta que se presenta una enfermera, yo le pregunté de todo y lo que me dijo hizo que rompiera en llanto, yo no quería creerlo pero pasó, bueno, yo pase internado en el hospital hasta que me de alta, cuando me dieron de alta me enviaron para un orfanato, solo les diré que en los días en ese lugar lo pasaba sola, ya que nadie no quería ser mi amigo, me molestaban, me mandaban insultos y yo intentaba no llorar para no darle gusto.

Estaba en el orfanato por 3 años y creo que tenía como 9 años, ¿Por qué aún estaba en el orfanato? Porque nadie me quería adoptar hasta que llegaron un hombre que parece de 40 años y una mujer que parecía de 25 pero era mentira no tiene 25 ya que usa mucho maquillaje no sé qué pero bueno nos estamos desviando, ellos hablaron con la dueña del orfanato y venían diciendo que eran mis tíos y yo feliz de que me sacarían de aquí y eso paso, ellos llenaron papeles y me pude ir con ellos, pensé muchas veces que mi vida cambiara sería feliz, jugaríamos y todo eso pero que equivocada estaba.

Lo único que recuerdo es que me maltrataban y me trataban como esclava, por 2 años y yo tenía como 11, yo estaba yendo a mi "cuarto" ósea el sótano, ya que ellos no me dan ni habitación de los muy tacaños que son y yo estaba depresiva, tenía muchos pensamientos negativos que hasta pensé en matarlos pero sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en eso, yo estaba caminando hasta que escucho una conversación de mis tíos, así que no hice ruido y empecé a escuchar, no era nada interesante hasta que escuche que estaban hablando de mis padres y lo que escuche me impacto, entonces cuando pude Salí de ahí para dirigirme al sótano. Lo que descubrí era que ellos eran los responsables del supuesto accidente habían cortado los frenos y era por eso que el coche no podía frenar y nos estrellamos, ahora descubro que ellos no son mis tíos, yo estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Por qué me buscaron? todas esas preguntas que me hacía pero lo que tenía en mente era vengar a mis padres y terminar con todo esto, así que cogí unas pinzas y fui en dirección a su auto sigilosa para que no se dieran cuenta, cuando llegue les corte los frenos, después de hacerlo me fui para el sótano (habitación) para que no se enteraran, solo quedaba esperar para que se cumpliera mi venganza y como dice "ojo por ojo" "diente por diente".

Paso una semana y hasta que mis tíos decidieron salir, les digo algo ellos no me dejan salir ni en auto, ellos cuando salen me cierran la puerta con llave y con pasador, me estaba preguntando ¿¡por qué rayos tienen un pasador en la puerta del lado de afuera!? ¡Ellos están locos! Cuando salieron tuve que esperar, así que fui a ver la televisión si está pasando algo interesante.

Pasaba las horas y nada, yo cambiaba de canal hasta que vi que estaban pasando las noticias y yo tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, era que en las noticias estaba presentando un choque que hubo y por casualidad unos que chocaron eran mis tíos.

Después de ese día que murieron mis tíos entonces decidí quedarme en la casa, yo ni loca volveré en ese orfanato y también porque no tengo otro lugar para vivir, entonces me quede aquí hasta que cumplí 14, en esos 3 años cuando se me acabo la comida tuve que robar y era buena robando ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno, eso es gracias que mi tío era un gamer también era mayor y aun así jugaba, entonces yo jugué varios.

Cuando los jugaba, yo los imitaba, soy buena robando gracias a assassins creed o también otros juegos.

Si creo que esa es toda mi historia, ya va se me olvido algo… ¡ah sí! Se me olvido decirle que yo estudio en casa, como decir me he convertido en Twilight, me gusta leer y todo eso, como no quiero salir mucho de casa e ir a la escuela, estudio aquí mismo y listo.

Tengo un pasatiempo para ustedes será aburrido pero para mí es divertido, es que yo escribo un libro de las cosas que yo desearía para tener la paz mundial pero lo que escribo son cosas malas o algo por el estilo piense que es igualito al anime Death Note.

Estos deseos se pueden volver realidad, solo lo que falta es que me vuelva científica o algo por estilo pero tengo un miedo si este libro cae en malas manos y sabe lo que tiene que hacer lo que yo escribí este mundo de asesinatos, robos, violaciones, etc. etc. sería peor de lo que ya está el mundo o en palabras sencillas será el fin del mundo.

Bueno, esto es todo lo que les conté sobre mi vida, entonces de aquí en adelante no sé qué pasara, solo queda esperar y seguir con mi vida… debería dejar de hablar sola.

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review que les pareció y si hay algo que tengo que mejorar**

**Eso es todo**

**Chao**


	2. El escape

**Capítulo 1: El escape**

Los primeros rayos de sol salían en el horizonte. Nos ubicamos en una casa que parece que está abandonada pero no lo está en un cuarto estaba una niña de 15 años durmiendo en la cama profundamente hasta que escucho la alarma del celular a un lado de la cama.

_Bip bip bip_

La niña empezó a balbucear frustrada, levanto un brazo para apagar la alarma y cuando lo hizo volvió a dormir, no quería levantarse de la cama para nada pero su sueño se vio interrumpida por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en la ventana y que le daba justo en la cara.

Eli: (con voz enojada) Está bien, está bien me levanto, cielos primero la alarma y ahora el sol lo que me faltaba

Así que se levantó y empezó estirándose y bostezando así que fue para el baño y se vio en un espejo que estaba desarreglada.

Eli: vaya, debería ducharme y arreglarme lo atroz de mi cabello jejeje me parezco a Rarity con eso de arreglarme el cabello

Así que se duchó, se peinó y se vistió tenia puesto una blusa roja con una falda azul. Al terminar de vestirse salió del cuarto para dirigir se a la cocina para desayunar (la casa son de dos pisos y su cuarto está en el segundo) cuando llego a la cocina, abrió la nevera y vio que no hay nada, la cerro y suspiro.

Eli: tendré que salir para buscar que comer pero que flojera

Al decir eso volvió a su cuarto se puso unos zapatos, agarro una chaqueta con capucha, se lo puso y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y la cerro con llave. Se puso las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se fue caminando.

Estuvo caminando por un rato por las calles hasta que vio un puesto de frutas, así que ella se puso la capucha y fue acercándose.

Ella vio unas manzanas, así que espero hasta que el dueño este distraído y que nadie la viera, cuando vio su oportunidad agarro 3 manzanas y la metió dentro del bolsillo y se fue del puesto disimuladamente pero una voz la detuvo.

Dueño: Oye niña

Elizabeth se detuvo en seco, temblando pensando que fue descubierta pero no quiso mostrarse que esta aterrada y trato de disimular lo mejor posible que ella no sabe nada, se volteó y miro al dueño.

Eli: ¿Si?

Dueño: ¿Por qué estás sola? No sabes que es peligroso andar por las calles

La niña suspiro aliviada que no la haya descubierto.

Eli: Si lo sé, señor

Dueño: … niña ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Cuando escucho se puso triste pero trato de ocultarlo, necesitaba contarle una historia para que se lo crea.

Eli: mis padres están trabajando, así que estaba aburrida en casa y quise salir para caminar un rato, ahora voy de regreso para mi casa

Eli estaba rezando para que se lo crea.

Dueño: Esta bien pero ten cuidado

Por lo visto se lo creyó.

Eli: (con una sonrisa) lo tendré

Ella se volteó y siguió su camino para su casa pero en el camino se encontró un gato negro caminando por la acera y un gato blanco pasando a un lado, ella los vio alejarse, cuando se perdieron de vista continuo su camino a casa cuando llego, abrió la puerta con la llave, entro dentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

Fue a la cocina y metió dos manzanas a la nevera y se quedó con uno y fue de camino para su cuarto, al llegar se tiró a la cama mirando el techo y comiendo la manzana.

Estaba un rato así y ya había terminado con la manzana y ahora estaba aburrida hasta que miro su escritorio en él había un libro rojo, se levantó de la cama y fue a su escritorio se sentó agarro un lápiz, abrió el libro, ella lo había utilizado, había escrito en el libro y hasta dibujos bien detallados.

Ella fue para página en blanco y empezó a dibujar y después los coloreo, estaba un rato hasta que termino.

Ella estaba observado lo que dibujo, dibujo dos gatos uno era blanco y el otro era negro pero que estaban parado en dos patas.

Eli: no sé porque quería dibujar a esos gatos pero quedan lindos si lo dibuje como los gatos de Fairy tail

Eli vio el reloj que está en la pared y vio que eran apenas las 11 de la mañana.

Eli: apenas las 11 owwww entonces tomare una siesta, tengo sueño (bostezo) este día sí que es aburrido

Se levantó de la silla, cerro el libro y se acostó en la cama, estaba así un rato intentado dormir hasta que se durmió.

Paso una hora y ella sigue dormida pero el libro empezó a brillar.

**Un rato después **

Eli se despertó y se sentó en la cama, miro por la ventana y vio que estaba nublado.

Eli: Por lo visto va a llover en cualquier momento (después se fijó en el reloj) hmm parece que dormí mucho ya son las 5 (después nota algo, mira a su escritorio y) ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI LIBRO!?

Elizabeth empezó a buscar como loca el libro por toda la habitación desordenándolo todo, busco bajo de la cama, estante, escaparate, hasta en el inodoro.

Eli: espera un segundo ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO BUSCANDO EN EL BALÑO!?

Eli salió de la habitación para buscarlo en toda la casa.

Eli: vamos, ¿en dónde está? No le pudo salirles patas y salir corriendo

Lo busco por media hora pero no lo encontró.

Eli se rindió y fue de camino a su cuarto, estaba subiendo las escaleras pero cuando llego al final noto una puerta en el techo.

Eli: ¿esta casa tenía un ático?

Así que Eli camino hasta ponerse debajo de la puerta, alzo su brazo y abrió la puerta.

Eli: … creía que todos los áticos tenían escaleras (suspiro) ni modo tendré que subir saltando

Eli salto y se agarró del marco de la puerta y escalo para entrar en el ático, al entrar noto que estaba llena de polvo y telaraña.

Eli: hmm no creo que mi libro está aquí pero no es mala idea echar un vistazo

Al decir eso inspeccionó todo el lugar pero no encontró nada interesante, solo encontró ropa, libro, fotos viejas, etc.

Eli estaba a punto de irse hasta que noto una caja pequeña, tenía curiosidad de saber que hay dentro de la caja, así que fue a esa caja y lo abrió. Adentro solo había unos papeles, Eli decepcionada la iba cerrar pero se detuvo tenia curiosidad para saber que eran esos papeles así que los agarro, lo sacudió porque tenía polvo, haciendo que Eli estornudase, así que se puso a leerlo, cuando lo estaba leyendo su cara cambio su expresión a una impactada.

Eli: pero ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? Córtale los frenos a mis padres, que me adoptara después de tres años, manteniéndome cautivo como una prisionera, ellos planearon todo esto hmm no, no lo creo conozco sus letras por casualidad y son horribles pero estas letras son bonitas parece que lo hizo delicadamente para que sea formal hmm parece que estos son como instrucciones para ellos pero ¿para qué?

Así que lo tiro y agarro otra hoja y la leyó pero al leerlo no se lo podía creer.

Eli: este es un testamento de mis padres ¿Por qué esta aquí? … ¿Qué? Mis padres pusieron que si mueren toda la fortuna será para mí pero dice que si yo muero todo el dinero será para las obras de calidad hmm ellos quisieron la fortuna para su jefe por así decirlo pero me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Tiro la hoja y agarro la última hoja y la leyó.

Eli: esto parece más una deuda, parece que le debían a alguien hmm yo creo que le debían al que haya escrito las instrucciones si no lo hacían °°° lo matarían, aquí dice que cuando me hayan adoptado y que cumpliera los 15 años, ellos vendrán para acá

Estaba pensando hasta que escucho un ruido en la puerta principal haciendo que se sobresaltara y soltara la hoja.

Eli: (piensa: ¿pero qué? Alguien forzó la puerta grrr no puede ser, tan acostumbrada que estaba me tendré que ir de aquí)

Así que Elizabeth camino sigilosa para que no la escuchara, se bajó del ático agarrándose del marco y cayendo sin hacer mucho ruido, así que camino sigilosa hasta su cuarto pero le entro curiosidad quien eran que habían entrado, así que camino lo más silenciosa posible, escuchaba voces del piso de abajo, así que se detuvo cerca de la escalera y asomo la cabeza un poco y pudo ver un hombre de 35 con un bigote y tenía puesta una gabardina marrón, parecía que ese es el jefe.

Jefe: entonces ellos murieron de verdad, no me lo quería creer pero por lo visto si es verdad, saben si la niña está aquí (dirigiéndose a uno de ellos)

Tipo: no lo sabemos señor, puede ser que se haya ido a otro lado

Jefe: (con una mano en el mentón) puede ser pero es mejor que intentemos buscarla si sigue aquí, entonces busquen aquí abajo, vigilen la puerta si está aquí todavía tratara de escapar, mientras yo iré para arriba

Tipos: ¡señor, si señor!

Eli al escuchar eso empezó a retroceder pero a poco pasos se escuchó un ruido atrás suyo haciendo que se asuste, se paró y se volteó, vio la puerta del ático en el suelo, escucho unos pasos atrás suyo, se volteó y vio al jefe.

Jefe: (con una sonrisa maliciosa) entonces aquí estas todavía

Eli iba empezar a correr pero el hombre le agarro el brazo.

Jefe: para donde crees que vais

Eli: (asustada) suélteme

Jefe: jeje eso no será posible, tu mi boleto para que sea rico

El hombre empezó a caminar con ella aun agarrándola del brazo pero Eli recordó algo así que se puso a revisar los bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que quería, era un lápiz con una punta demasiada fina, estaba llegando a las escaleras, así que ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lo clavo en la mano que la tenía agarrada, se le clavo tan duro que hizo que la soltara y gritaba de dolor.

Jefe: mal**ta niña

Eli: y eso no es todo

El hombre quedo extrañado pero cambio de expresión rápidamente porque ella le pateo la entrepierna, ella empezó a correr a su cuarto abrió la puerta rápidamente y antes de cerrarla, el hombre puso sus manos en la puerta y el otro en el marco para que no cerrara, ella no podía resistir más, así que agarro el lápiz y se lo clavo en la mano haciéndolo que gritara y soltara, ella aprovecho y cerró la puerta con botón y pasadores.

Eli tenía la respiración agitada así que no perdió el tiempo, agarro una mochila negra y metió lo que necesita cuando termino fue para la ventana, la abrió y echo un vistazo, había unos vehículos, ella escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta.

Jefe: ¿¡por qué tardaron tanto!?

Tipo: lo siento, señor

Jefe: no importa, solo derriben la puerta

Tipos: señor, si señor

Ella veía asustada como golpeaban, así que no lo pensó mucho, se puso encima del marco de la ventana y salto al suelo rodo para que no se hiciera daño, así que se puso a correr.

En el cuarto de Eli lograron derribar la puerta pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

Jefe: (enojado) ¿¡en donde esta esa mocosa!?

Un tipo le contesto mientras miraba ventana.

Tipo: creo señor que está huyendo

Jefe: ¿¡que!?

Se puso rápidamente en la ventana y vio a la niña correr si ni hubiera un mañana.

Jefe: (mirando a todos) ¿¡que esperan!? Muévanse y no la dejen escapar

Todos: señor, si señor

Eli sigue corriendo, quería alejarse de esos tipos para que no la atrapara. Se escuchó un trueno y empezó a llover, ella se puso la capucha y siguió corriendo.

No había nadie en las calles pero de repente escucho un ruido atrás, se volteó y vio que la estaban persiguiendo con sus vehículos, ella asustada porque la iban atrapar así que vio un callejón se metió pero había una reja, ella vio un contenedor de basura a su lado así que se subió, corrió y salto al llegar el otro lado, esos tipos se habían detenido pero empezaron a moverse.

Ella al darse cuenta de eso, siguió metiéndose en los callejones ya que si tomaba la salida del callejón, la atraparía, así que ella corrió y corrió pero se detuvo en seco porque llego a un callejón sin salida, se escuchó pasos detrás de ella, se volteó rápidamente, estaba asustada empezaba a retroceder pero ella no se dio cuenta de un portal que se abrió detrás suyo, ella se tropezó con una roca y se metió de lleno en el portal haciéndose que se cerrara.

Los hombres habían llegado donde estaba la niña pero no encontraron rastro, el jefe de ellos había llegado y le pregunto a uno.

Jefe: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Tipo: lo siento señor, es que la niña debería estar aquí y las teníamos rodeándola, no se ¿Dónde se metió?

Jefe: me estás diciendo ¿Qué escapo?

Tipo: si señor

El Jefe cayo de rodillas miro al cielo con los brazos alzados y grito.

Jefe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TODOS MIS SUEÑOS SE ARRUINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mientras en Equestria (En el palacio de Canterlot)**

Era de noche en Equestria, la princesa Celestia estaba en sus aposentos acostada en su cama leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca pero un libro rojo apareció encima de su cabeza haciendo que la golpearan pero el golpe del libro fue muy fuerte que la noqueo de golpe y el libro rojo cayo en su cama y tenía un aura entre blanco y negro.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review como les pareció y eso**

**Chao**


	3. La oscuridad y la llegada a Equestria

**Capítulo 2: La oscuridad y la llegada a Equestria**

**P.V de Elizabeth**

Me estoy empezando a despertar pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba recordando que fue lo que paso.

Primero me estaban persiguiendo unos mafiosos o yo que sé, después estaba en un callejón sin salida y no podía escapar pero y luego me caí de espalda y creo que caí inconsciente, no recuerdo nada más.

Bueno, es mejor abrir los ojos y saber en qué lugar estoy. Empecé abrir los ojos y en vez de ver el sol o la luna no veía nada, era pura oscuridad, me quede sorprendida, así que me levante inmediatamente, observo alrededor y lo que veo es una completa oscuridad, no veo nada más, tomo aire y grito.

Eli: ¿¡En donde rayos estoy!?

Tenía la respiración agitada, así que empecé a respirar profundamente para calmarme, cuando me tranquilicé, me puse a pensar ¿habré muerto? No eso no tiene sentido como puedo haber muerto, suspire en realidad no lo sé.

Miro al frente, empiezo a caminar en la completa oscuridad ya que estando aquí parada no lograre hacer nada, espero que encuentre una salida o algo por el estilo, antes de que pierda la cordura en este lugar.

**5 minutos después.**

Aún sigo caminado, para distraerme estoy tarareando cualquier cosa que se me ocurre.

**10 minutos después.**

Como sería tener un amigo … eso nunca lo pensé, recuerdo que tenía un amigo pero se tuvo que mudarse, él era mi único amigo ya que los niños me hacían bullying, suspire, que vida tan deprimente tengo.

**10 minutos después.**

Como sería tener novio, que me ame y me dé un… beso °°° ¿PERO QUE CARAJO ESTOY DICIENDO? Si definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cordura caminando en un lugar infinito aunque fuera lindo que alguien me amara … me detuve en seco, ahora que me doy cuenta en toda mi vida siempre en estado sola después de la muerte de mis padres, baje mi mirada y estaba empezando sollozar.

Elizabeth: ¿Por qué, porque, POR QUEEEEEEEEEE? (grite hacia la nada) ¿Por qué snif mi vida es una mi**da? Snif ¿Por qué me molestaba en primaria? Snif ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Snif (me senté en el suelo, abrace mis piernas y empecé a llorar) ¿Por qué no puedo vivir con mis snif padres como una familia feliz? Snif pero esas personas me los arrebataron snif yo estoy sola snif en ese mundo todo son personas malas snif siempre he estado en la soledad snif mi único amigo se tuvo que mudar cuando tenía 6 años y nadie más quiso ser mi amigo snif siempre maltratos snif entonces desde que nací estoy destinada a estar sola snif (oculte mi cara en mis rodillas) siempre… he… estado sola snif en este lugar me lo demuestra que mi destino fue estar en la soledad.

**Fin del P.v de Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth se quedó sentada llorando, por un rato hasta que escucho una voz.

¿?: ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Elizabeth escucho una voz maternal, elevo su mirada con sus ojos aun cayendo lágrimas y vio una bola de luz a lo lejos.

Eli: …

¿?: Por favor ven acércate (Eli no dijo nada) vamos no te hare daño ven

Elizabeth algo dudosa obedeciendo se levantó del suelo, camino directo hacia la bola de luz y se detuvo en frente suyo.

Eli: ¿Quién snif o que eres tú?

¿?: Solo alguien que quiere ayudarte

Eli: ¿ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme en qué?

¿?: Ayudarte de que evites el destino que te espera Elizabeth

Eli: (sorprendida) espera ¿como sabes mi nombre?

¿?: Yo sé todo sobre ti, tu vida, todo Elizabeth

Eli: snif me puedes decir ¿Qué destino es el que hablas?

¿?: De un destino donde morirás Elizabeth

Eli: … y eso que (dijo sin expresión)

¿?: Tú no lo entiendes, si no haces algo tú y muchos más morirán

Eli: ¿Qué muchos más?

¿?: Tú no eres la única que morirás también muchos si no haces algo

Eli: … a mí no me importa

¿?: Yo sé cómo te sientes pero comprende que muchas vidas está en juego

Eli: eso no es de mi incumbencia

¿?: … entonces vas a dejar morir a muchos inocentes que viven en Equestria

Eli: (sorprendida) espera dijiste Equestria pero ese mundo no existe

¿?: Si existe

Eli: pero ¿¡eso no es posible!? Ese mundo es pura mentira no debería existir solo en la televisión o en internet

¿?: Ese mundo es muy real Elizabeth y creo cuando te diga esto cambiaras de opinión

Eli: ¿Qué cosa?

¿?: En Equestria está tu libro

Eli: (sorprendida) ¿¡que!? ¡Mi libro está en Equestria!

¿?: Si así es

Eli: no me lo puedo creer pero ¿por qué mi libro está en Equestria?

¿?: Porque es para llevarla a las ruinas

Eli: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo que para llevarla a las ruinas? Si solo es un libro

¿?: Si, lo sé porque el libro que tú dibujaste y escribiste está lleno de oscuridad

Eli: ¿Cómo que lleno de oscuridad?

¿?: Porque en tu corazón está lleno de oscuridad, y de esta forma tú te vinculaste con el libro

Eli: yo… ¿me vincule con el libro?

¿?: Si, ahora tu libro y tú se convirtieron en uno, es decir, tu libro es tu vida o corazón

Eli: (shockeada) espera un momento, ese es mi corazón

¿?: Así es, por eso te lo digo y para que sepas tu libro no se puede abrir con cualquiera la única que lo puede abrirlo eres tú

Eli: ¿yo?

¿?: Si, hay dos formas de abrirlo sería matarte o matarte a través del libro (Eli quedo pálida) era por eso que cualquier cosa que le suceda a ese libro tú lo sentirás en tu corazón un dolor indescriptible pero si apuñala, lo desintegra o cualquier otra cosa tu morirás y cuando lo haga podrá ver su contenido y crear todo lo que tu quería desear pero para malos fines

Eli: (Estaba pálida pero después se recompuso respirando profundamente) p-pero ¿q-quien tiene mi libro y quien quiere destruir Equestria?

¿?: … la princesa Celestia

Eli: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? Celestia quiere destruir Equestria

¿?: Si y no, (Eli quedo confundida) te lo voy a explicar todo esto es por el libro el quien lo toque se corrompe por toda la oscuridad que tiene (Elizabeth iba a preguntar pero la luz la interrumpa) Elizabeth si quieres saber ¿Por qué a ti no te corrompe? Es porque ese libro es tuyo y porque tu corazón está lleno de oscuridad, así que no surte efecto, en pocas palabras tienes que recuperar tu libro antes de que algo malo pase Elizabeth

Eli: … no, eso… es imposible ¿Cómo quiere que llegue hacia el libro si esta en el castillo de las princesas, tiene guardias? No sé qué hacer (se puso triste)

¿?: Elizabeth, ¿quieres que se mueran ponys inocentes? (Eli negó) ¿quieres que no haya paz y solo guerra? (volvió a negar) entonces eso no es imposible porque lo puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que esforzarte y llegar a ese libro, solo tú puedes hacerlo y entonces dime ¿los ayudaras?

Eli: … … … (Formo una pequeña sonrisa de determinación y se limpió su cara de lo que había llorado) claro que lo hare, no dejare que su mundo sea igual que mi mundo, puede ser que falle pero me levantare y seguiré hasta que todo este a salvo

¿?: … me alegra que hayas decidido, bueno, solo te queda ir por este portal (apareció un portal en frente de Elizabeth) solo crúzalo y llegaras hasta Equestria

Eli: bueno, de acuerdo pero tengo una duda fue Celestia que se llevó el libro o fue alguien mas

¿?: … eso lo sabrás en más adelante, todavía no es hora

Eli: (con algo de desconfianza) está bien, adiós luz misteriosa

Al decir eso cruzo el portal, al cruzarlo se cerró, la luz quedo sola en la oscuridad pero se oyen unos pasos.

¿?: (Sin voz expresiva) oh esta aquí

En la oscuridad no se puede distinguir pero se nota unos ojos rojos brillando con intensidad.

_Te dije que no interfirieras_

¿?: No voy a permitir, que te la lleves

_No importa lo que hagas la oscuridad se la tragara, no puede cambiar el destino_

¿?: … Elizabeth cambiara su destino, yo sé que lo lograra

… _no podrá evitar su destino_

Después de decir eso, sus ojos desparecieron dejando a la luz sola.

¿?: (Con voz quebrada) Elizabeth por favor, se fuerte y que no te atrape la oscuridad

**Mientras con Elizabeth**

Elizabeth empezó a despertarse, abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en un bosque que ella reconoció.

Eli: típico, yo vi fanfic de humanos y todos terminan siempre en este bosque

Ella se empezó a levantar cuando estuvo de pie, empezó a tambalearse y se cayó.

Eli: ¿pero qué paso?

Puso su casco en la cara espera casco, Eli se dio y observo un casco y era la de ella

Eli: ¿pero qué? Me transforme en pony

Miro al frente estaba su mochila, así que por el arrastrándose hasta que llego, registro su mochila y encontró un espejo para poder ver su nueva apariencia.

Era como una especie de Batpony su pelaje era rojo, su patas delanteras y traseras eran de color azul, tiene alas de murciélago color rojo, un cuerno, crin y cola negra, ojos de dragón de color marrones, tenía aun puesto la chaqueta negra pero adaptado para un pony, se puso el espejo en un costado para ver su flanco y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una cutie mark es un libro rojo con aura blanco y negro. (Pueden ver a Wish Book en mi página de deviantart la dirección está en mi perfil para que sepan cómo es)

Dejo su espejo en el suelo y empezó a levantarse lentamente, se observó sus casco y empezó practicando como caminar, en cinco minutos ya supo cómo caminar hasta correr en tiempo record.

Eli: tengo la sospecha de que me pregunte mi nombre, Elizabeth sonaría raro para ellos, así que me llamare Wish Book porque si alguien pregunte y así tener el nombre listo

Wish como ahora se llama, empezó a mirar alrededor.

Wish: bueno, primero tendría que ir a Ponyville y después a la estación de trenes para ir a Canterlot (suspiro) y después no sé qué hacer

Al decir eso tomo su mochila y se la puso en su lomo y empezó a caminar por el bosque pero de repente sintió un dolor en su corazón haciendo que se caiga al suelo con un casco en su pecho.

Wish: (con voz temblorosa) oh no, si siento el dolor eso significa que Celestia está tratando de abrir el libro

**En el castillo de Canterlot **

En la biblioteca, ella quería estar sola y mando a todos que se fueran de la biblioteca, ella tenía el libro levitando pero lo usaba con fuerza como tratando de abrirlo.

Celestia: ¡vamos, estúpido libro, ábrete! ¿Qué secretos aguardas? ¡No descansare hasta que vea tu contenido!

Al decir eso sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo intenso como la sangre.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review de cómo les pareció y eso**

**Chao**


	4. Huida de Ponyville

**Capítulo 3: Huida de Ponyville**

En el bosque se ve a una batpony roja caminando por el bosque, era Wish Book, se veía que estaba caminando con dificultad, tenía la respiración agitada, estaba sudando a mares, sus piernas les temblaban, algunas veces siente un dolor tremendo en su corazón haciendo que se detenga.

Wish: e-esa C-c-ceslestia ¿c-cuando d-dejará m-mi l-libro e-en p-p-paz?

Pero de repente dejó de sentir el dolor en su corazón, se reincorpora y respira profundamente.

Wish: vaya, hasta que por fin dejó de tratar de abrirlo _gasp _esta es mi oportunidad de llegar a Canterlot antes de que Celestia empiece de nuevo

Al decir eso se fue galopando rápidamente para no perder tiempo.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

**Biblioteca**

Ceslestia estaba tratando de abrir pero escucho una voz.

¿?: Querida hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Celestia se sobresaltó, se volteó rápidamente y vio que era su hermana Luna, así que Celestia escondió el libro atrás de ella para que no lo vea.

Celestia: L-luna, no hagas eso otra vez casi me das un infarto

Luna: jeje si, lo siento peor te veías muy distraída con algo

Celestia: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) jeje sí, es que estaba leyendo un libro de lo más interesante je-je-je

Luna: (con una ceja alzada) entonces ¿me puedes decir que libros lees?

Celestia: (empezó a sudar frio) y-yo jeje aaaahhh yo estaba leyendo… algo algo algo… ¡sobre magia! Si sobre magia

Luna: (con mirada con algo de sospecha) un libro sobre ¿magia? (Celestia asistió rápidamente) hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¿Qué clase de libro sobre magia es lo que estás leyendo?

Celestia: (piensa: ¡ay, no puede ser! ¿Por qué tengo una hermana tan preguntona? Piensa Celestia, si digo algo, me saldrá con otra pregunta, con otra y otra piensa… ¡ya lo tengo!) (Miro a Luna) Luna tienes algo importante para decirme del ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Luna: no me evadas la pregunta, Celestia y responde

Celestia: (estaba sudando a mares) a-a-ah m-magia de… de… ¿pasteles?

Luna quedo en silencio y Celestia también estaba sudando, que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Luna: (confundida) ¿magia de pasteles? Existe un libro así

Celestia: (con una sonrisa nerviosa) c-claro que existe

Luna: pero no sería mejor que se llamara libro de repostería

Celestia: No Luna, de verdad que es libro de magia

Luna: ¿ah? Celestia ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría un libro de magias de pasteles?

Celestia: Bueno Luna, este libro fue hecho con propósito de (se puso en pose de Sonic) para terminar con el hambre mundial para que así los potrillos y potrillas puedan disfrutar de estas delicias, los mejores pasteles, donut, helados todo lo que quieran, este libro no solo es de pasteles también de postres variados como dije anteriormente, pueden tener de todo, solo llamen a este número (apareció un número telefónico de la nada haciendo que Luna tenga la boca y los ojos como plato) y recibirá su propio libro de magia de postres para que (pero fue interrumpida por Luna)

Luna: ¡Cállate, Celestia! (se puso un casco en su cara) Pareces un comercial (la mira) pero dejemos eso, no vine hasta aquí para tus monerías

Celestia: (indignada) ¡monerías! Yo no estoy haciendo ninguna monería, lo que hago es importante

Luna: ¿¡en serio!? (Suspire frustrada) Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, solo vine aquí para buscarte que almorzáramos juntas porque te estuve esperando en el comedor por más de media hora y tú no vienes, así que querida hermana vayamos a almorzar y deja el estúpido libro ¿quieres? (se dio media vuelta y fue caminando a la salida de la biblioteca)

Celestia: está bien Luna, solo espérame un ratito, tengo que guardar esto y (pero fue interrumpida por Luna que tenía un gesto enojado)

Luna: ni un ratito ni que ocho cuarto, vamos comer pero a la de ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (uso la voz de canterlot)

Su grito mando a volar a Celestia a la pared y el libro por raro que parezca no salió volando, cuando Celestia salió volando se desactivo su magia haciendo que el libro caiga en la mesa. Cuando Luna dejó de gritar, Celestia cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Celestia se levantó lentamente, cuando levanto su mirada se le helo su sangre porque vio a Luna que tenía una mirada que la mataría en cualquier momento.

Luna: _gasp_ vamos a almorzar juntas, tengo hambre, me pongo de mal humor si no como pero ya que tú me dijiste "porque no comemos juntas todos los días", así lo hicimos pero te estuve esperando y no llegas y ahora te encuentro aquí, leyendo un libro como una potrilla (Celestia sudo frio) mira, querida hermana, tu puedes leer cuando se te antoje pero cuando es la hora de comer, es la hora de comer ya que yo tengo mucha hambre, así que vamos al comedor, comemos como las hermanas más cariñosas de la historia ¿entendido? (Celestia no dijo nada) dije ¿¡entendido!? (Grito con la voz de canterlot y Celestia asistió rápidamente) entonces que esperas ¿la foto? ¡Muévete!

Al decir eso Celestia salió disparada de la biblioteca, Luna al ver eso sonrió satisfecha.

Luna: jeje ¿Por qué no hago esto más a menudo? … ¿Qué raro? La aptitud de Celestia es diferente y su mirada es… malvada… Nah, creo que es solo mi imaginación

Al decir eso salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta, dejando el libro en la mesa solo. (Antes que digan algo, Celestia ordeno a sus guardias a la bibliotecaria o sea todo los que estaban en la biblioteca para que este sola con el libro)

**Con Wish.**

Se ve a Wish que sale del bosque Everfree, estaba respirando agitadamente y estaba sudando a mares.

Wish: grrrr p-primero l-lo del libro q-que c-casi me m-mata C-celestia y a-ahora que me p-persiguió una m-manticora v-viniendo después de lobos de m-madera y que saliera de r-repente una ¿hidra? E-este lugar n-no tiene sentido alguno porque no se … c-como es-cape (respiró profundamente) bueno, por lo menos salí del bosque, ahora toca saber ¿Cómo llegar a Canterlot? (se puso pensativa) _gasp_ la única forma de llegar sería por el tren que está en Ponyville … pero no tengo bit para comprarme un ticket … … … … _gasp _yo no quería pero por lo visto para conseguir un ticket le tendré que robar bits de un pony … pero se lo puedo a los ponys amablemente y eso … no, no, no, no, no por supuesto que no, no creo que me preste_ gasp _primero lo primero entrare al pueblo a descansar y tratar de comer algo (se escucha gruñidos de su estómago, se sonrojo) si tengo hambre después de ser perseguidas por animales mitológicos y por unos palos (miro al frente en la dirección a Ponyville, pero después se dio cuenta de algo) e-espera, si esta es la salida del bosque eso significa

Ella gira lentamente la cabeza para ver una casa, para no decir descripciones, esa es la casa de Fluttershy y sorpresa Fluttershy la estaba viendo desde puentecito ese, Fluttershy tenía muchas expresiones como sorprendida, confundida de que Wish hablara sola y tenía miedo porque sus patas les temblara y que también que nunca había visto un Batpony que saliera de día y con esos colores.

Wish: (piensa: °°° Oh genial, lo que me faltaba, Fluttershy la más pura, bondadosa y eso, me tacho de loca … ¿Por qué tiene miedo de mí? (se quedó pensado mirando a Fluttershy que aún seguía ahí sin moverse hasta que Wish se dio cuenta de algo) … me tiene miedo porque soy diferente a cualquiera que ella haya visto o le asusta los Batpony porque son nocturno y dan miedo °°° _gasp _no tengo tiempo, no quiero hablar de que no me tenga miedo y bla bla bla, perdí tiempo, el tiempo es oro mientras que Celestia no use mi libro así que la ignorare y me iré directo a la estación de trenes, después de comer algo antes de que me desmaye)

Wish empezó a caminar en dirección a Ponyville, ignorando a Fluttershy que seguía ahí pero no apartaba de vista a la Batpony hasta que la perdió de vista, suspiro aliviada.

Fluttershy: ¿q-quien e-era y q-que h-hace u-una B-batpony en m-mitad del d-día y por qué tiene esos colores? Ningún Batpony tiene esos colores tan coloridos, eso es muy raro, creo que le tengo que avisar a Twilight de esto, por lo visto la Batpony va hacia Ponyville, así que me apresurare volando

Después de decir eso levanto vuelo y se en dirección al castillo de Twilight (este fanfic es después de la cuarta temporada) ella iba no muy rápido ni muy lento pero iba, iba.

**Regresando con Wish**

Wish ya casi estaba en la entrada del pueblo, solo que estaba parada, mirando a lo lejos y vio muchos ponys que estaban ocupándose de sus cosas.

Wish: (piensa: es mejor que me ponga la capucha para que no me estén mirando cómo fue Fluttershy) (se puso la capucha) (piensa: suspira, espero que no miren las alas aunque la mochila no lo tapa un poco pero bueno, yo tengo llegar a la estación de trenes sin demora, tengo que evitar chocarme con alguien para no iniciar una conversación y tengo que evitar _gulp_ a Pinkie Pie, tengo evitarla a toda costa porque si no hablara, fiesta, conoceré a sus amigas y después de todo eso no llegare al castillo de Canterlot, con estas distracciones _gasp _no quiero ser una desagradecida pero así son las cosas °°° estuve pensado en una cosa, yo vi las 4 temporada de la serie y también los fanfic, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que Pinkie sepa si hay ponys nuevos? … será que tiene un censor en su cabeza o que tiene un GPS porque esto es ridículo … … oh vamos, no creo que Pinkie sepa de mí, solo cuando ponga mi casco al entrar … pero igual estaré y estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando en mi mente _ gasp_ pues, vamos allá)

Ella empezó a caminar, cuando puso su casco en la entrada, paso algo.

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Las orejas de Pinkie se levantaron de golpe.

Pinkie: _gasp _¡hay un pony nuevo en Ponyville, tengo que ir a conocerlo o conocerla para hacer una fiesta sorpresa!

**Con Wish**

Wish sintió un escalofrió en su lomo.

Wish: (piensa: porque tengo la sensación de que Pinkie me descubrió, no hay tiempo para pensar solo tengo moverme rápido)

Empezó a caminar un poco rápido para no llamar mucha la atención, ella pasaba por el pueblo y algunos ponys se le quedaban mirando pero algunos la ignoraban, después de un rato, llego a la plaza del pueblo, ella se detuvo y miro a todos lados en busca de una señal de Pinkie.

Wish: (piensa: ¡bien! No hay señal de Pinkie, lograre llegar a la estación sin toparme con ella)

Pero de repente ella se escondió detrás de una carreta, se asomó un poco.

Wish: (piensa: no puedo creerlo, tan bien que iba y Pinkie aparece, para llegar a mi destino, no será tan fácil)

Pinkie estaba también en la plaza, ella estaba mirando alrededor buscando a alguien y ustedes ya saben a quién.

Pinkie: hmmm mi pinkie sentido dice que el pony nuevo está aquí

WIsh que está detrás de la carreta, ve a Pinkie pero de repente se giró en su dirección y aparto su cabeza para que Pinkie no la viera.

Wish: (Piensa: maldición, ¿cómo me burlare de ella? Es imposible… pero tengo que llegar a la estación sea como sea)

De repente Wish sintió un escalofrió y se escondió debajo de la carreta, al hacer la cabeza de Pinkie se asomó por un lado.

Pinkie: ¿ah? Yo creía que estaba aquí mi pinkie sentido nunca falla (Pinkie se asomó por debajo de la carreta pero no vio nada) hmmm ¿Qué raro? Juraría que estaría aquí pero bueno seguiré buscando lalalalalala

Al decir eso Pinkie se fue del lugar con sus saltitos de siempre, a lo lejos en un callejón se encontraba Wish con una respiración agitada.

Wish: _gasp _no … me … lo … creo _gasp _yo … no … sabia … que … tenia … esta … velocidad … fui … rápido (después de respirar profundamente, se puso de pie) muy bien, por lo menos pude despistar a Pinkie pero no me debo confiar porque ella aparecerá, donde menos te lo esperas

Ella continuo, salió del callejón pero se detuvo en seco, mirando a una alicornio lavanda y a una pegaso amarilla pero ellas dos también la estaban y ninguna dice algo.

Wish: (piensa: debe estar bromeando)

Fluttershy: °°° T-tw-wilight es e-ella (dice apuntando a Wish)

Wish: (piensa: grrr Fluttershy, si serás una soplona)

Twilight: ¡hey, tu! No te muevas

Wish no le hizo caso, salió galopando en dirección a la estación.

Twilight: ¡espera, niña! ¡Vamos Fluttershy, no podemos dejar que escape! (se fue galopando con Fluttershy siguiéndola)

Wish estaba galopando por las calles de Ponyville esquivando a los habitantes siendo perseguida por Twilight y Fluttershy.

Wish: (piensa: ok, no era lo que tenía en mente pero si seguía de esa forma, no llegaría a ninguna parte, no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejaron opción… espero que Celestia no tenga el libro porque si no me atraparan)

**Mientras en Canterlot**

Celestia entra en la biblioteca y la cierra detrás de ella, mira alrededor y después mira la mesa en donde está el libro.

Celestia: (camina hacia el libro y tenía una sonrisa pícara) solo estamos tu y yo amor

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un grito.

Luna: ¡Celestia, tienes que venir a firmar papeles y tienes una reunión!

Celestia: (con una vena en su frente) ¡porque no lo haces tú!

Luna: ¡porque necesito dormir para que en la noche pueda proteger el sueño de mis ponys!

Celestia: (suspira frustrada) ¡ok, dame un minuto, ahorita voy!

Luna: ¡espero que no te atrases como el almuerzo!

Celestia: ¡si, si, si como digas! (tenía la mirada de molestia pero después mira el libro, lo levita con su magia y lo pone en un estante de libros) así está mejor, de esta forma no te agarraran, mientras no estoy (Celestia empezó a acariciar el lomo del libro) no te preocupes, mi precioso pronto tu y yo estaremos solos sin que nadie nos interrumpan

Al decir eso salió de la biblioteca.

**Con Wish**

Seguía corriendo pero de repente sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho.

Wish: (piensa: ¿pero que fue eso? Sentí como cosquillas ¿Por qué será?

Mientras que con Twilight y Fluttershy la seguía, apareció Applejack galopando juntos con ellas.

Applejack: dulzuras ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué galopan?

Twilight: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo sigan a esa pony

Después apareció Rarity galopando.

Rarity: Queridas ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué galopan?

Twilight: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo sigan a esa pony

Aparecio Pinkie Pie, no galopando si no dando sus saltitos y por raro que parezca les sigue el ritmo.

Pinkie: Hola chicas ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿A qué están jugando?

Twilight: no estamos jugando, solo siguiendo a esa pony para poder preguntarle ¿Por qué una batpony esta de día?

Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie: ¡una Batpony!

Twilight: así es, es esa pony que estamos persiguiendo

Pinkie mira al pony y después pone una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

Pinkie: ¡es ella, es ella! Ella es la pony nueva, que estoy buscando

Apareció Rainbow volando.

Rainbow: oye chicas, ¿Qué hacen? Una carrera

Twilight: no Rainbow, estamos siguiendo a esa pony

Rainbow: (miro a la pony que estaban siguiendo y después miro a Twilight) ¿Por qué están siguiéndola?

Twilight: no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Rainbow ¿puede atraparla?

Rainbow: Pues claro, que la puedo atraparla en 5 segundo, solo miren y asómbrense

Al decir eso, salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección a Wish.

Wish: (miro detrás a las mane 6 y después vio a Rainbow volando a toda velocidad) (piensa: ¡no! No puede ser, piensa rápido para evitar a Rainbow pero soy pequeña… pero que pasa sí)

Rainbow estaba a escasos centímetro pero antes de que la atrape, Wish dio un salto, para así esquivar a Rainbow, (cámara lenta) Rainbow miro arriba y vio a Wish que la estaba mirando y le saco la lengua.

Rainbow: creo que estoy empezando a odiar a esta mocosa

(Cámara normal) Wish al esquivarla, Rainbow se chocó contra un puesto destruyéndola, Rainbow tenía los ojos de espiral.

Todas: ¡Rainbow!

Las mane fueron a ver a Rainbow si está bien, Wish aprovecho la distracción y acelero para llegar a la estación.

Las manes llegaron con Rainbow.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¿Estás bien? (dijo con preocupación)

Rainbow: mama, no quiero ir a la escuela

Applejack: Twilight persíguela, yo me ocupo de llevarla al hospital

Twilight: está bien, nos vemos

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity continuaron con la persecución pero Wish ya estaba adelantada y pudo llegar a la estación.

Wish: (piensa: rápido, tengo que coger un boleto del tren °°° ay, tonta no tengo bits y no quiero lastimar a alguien, entonces me queda esta opción, tengo que actuar)

Wish se acercó a la taquilla con la mirada baja, en la taquilla había una yegua blanca con la crin y cola rosa.

Yegua: le puedo ayudar algo… pequeña (dijo eso ultimo con preocupación)

La yegua ve a Wish con los ojos que parecía que iba a llorar.

Wish: (fingiendo sollozos) por favor _snif _ayúdame _snif _venía con mis padres _snif _pero me extravié _snif _cuando me di cuenta no encontraba mis padres, debe estar en Canterlot _snif _no tengo bits para comprarme un boleto _snif _quiero ver a mis padres _snif _ por favor ayúdame (dijo con una voz tierna)

Yegua: (con los ojos vidrioso) pobre criatura, no te preocupes (saco un boleto del tren y se lo entrego a Wish) toma esto y reúnete con tus padres

Wish: (sonrió) gracias señorita pero ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

Yegua: todo lo que sea por ti cariño

Wish: si ve a unas yeguas que preguntan por mí, les podrías decir que no me ha visto

Yegua: (confundida) ¿Por qué?

Wish: por favor, te lo suplico, no se lo digas

Yegua: … … está bien cariño, no se los diré (dijo con voz maternal)

Wish: ¿lo prometes?

Yeguas: lo prometo

Wish: gracias, hasta luego señorita (se fue caminando rumbo al tren)

Yegua: hasta luego cariño, espero que este con tus padres, _gasp _pero que niña tan adorable

Wish ya estaba en la puerta pero oyó sonido de casco, se alarmo, le dio rápido el boleto al pony y entro rápidamente antes que la vieran.

Las mane 4 porque Applejack y Rainbow no están estaban mirando por todas partes pero no vieron a Wish, así que le preguntaron a la yegua de la taquilla.

Twilight: disculpe

Yegua: (sorprendida) p-princesa Twilight que gran honor ¿en qué le puedo ayudarle?

Twilight: pues estamos buscando a una potra roja que tenía una capucha puesta ¿la has visto?

Yegua: (sorprendida) (piensa: será que ellas son las yeguas que ella me dijo… ah no sé qué hacer, primero es la princesa Twilight, yo mintiéndole estaría mal pero la potra, yo le prometí que no diría nada, no sé qué haya hecho, bueno, se lo diré) no la he visto princesa

Twilight: ¿¡que!? Ooowww entonces gracias por su ayuda

Yegua: no hay de que princesa

En un vagón del tren estaba Wish asomada por la ventana de una forma de que no la viera, estaba mirando en la dirección de la taquilla, cuando vio a Twilight alejándose juntos con sus amigas también triste y en especial Pinkie que quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Wish: (con una sonrisa tierna) gracias

Al decir eso tomo asiento para esperar que el tren arranque.

Wish: (piensa: muy bien, ya estoy en el tren y pude despistar a las mane 6, solo falta llegar a Canterlot y buscar una forma de recuperar mi libro _gasp _espero que nada malo pase)

Después de un rato, se oye el grito ¡TODOS A BORDO! Y después de eso, empezó a moverse el tren con destino a Canterlot.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les hayan gustado<strong>

**Déjenme review que les pareció, si también quieren díganme sugerencias, ideas, criticas constructivas o lo que sea**

**Eso es todo **

**Chao **


End file.
